


it's a long road back

by thorkidumpster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: Four years ago, Loki jetset off to start a new life in a far-away country, leaving his heartbroken twin behind. Thor settles for their constant stream of video calls and IMs, but as the pressure of Loki’s new job starts to crack him, Thor tries to make is as clear as possible that his brother is always welcome home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoldier/gifts).



> This is my submission to the [StuckyThorki Secret Santa](http://www.stuckythorki.tumblr.com)! My giftee was my amazing boyfriend, Lyam. I hope you enjoy this fic! We certainly could all use some holiday cheer <3

* * *

 

Thor wondered how many years it took to make a tradition. Four years felt right, since three Christmases had passed in a blur of red and green and so much food he thought he'd explode, punctuated by his brother's tinny laughter through the speakers of the laptop as he celebrated with their family from hundreds of miles away.

Then, after, when Thor excused himself to his old childhood bedroom and Loki bade everyone a sleepy goodnight, Thor skyped Loki for a private chat and got a 'special' present.

(Last year, it'd been a delicious close up of Loki in lacy holiday undies and Thor might've—maybe—(definitely)—saved a few screenshots.)

This year, though, Thor was spending Christmas in his apartment; Odin and Frigga had earned themselves a holiday vacation, free from the entanglements of preparing everything for whatever family might traipse through the front door. So they purchased a few premier packages for a ski lodge back in the summer and considered it money well spent.

Thor didn't mind—he'd still call, of course, and there was always Loki's video chat to look forward to.

They'd been separated ever since Loki accepted a job overseas. The loss had been keen, as though a part of Thor's soul had walked out the door with his twin, carried in Loki's breast-pocket right under his heart. There was talk of how Loki would return for vacations and yes, Mom, Christmas, too—but excuses stretched like taffy. Loki couldn't get time off, Loki had to work over to impress his boss, Loki was _this close_  to a promotion—

And judging by the haggard expression that haunted Loki's eyes for the past year, he'd been hurting, too.

Thor heard a different side of the story than their parents; the late night confessions of _I might get fired, Thor, I lost my temper again_  and _the only reason they keep me is because they couldn't find their asses without me._ The real reason why he forbade anyone from visiting was because he was too proud to let them see his rundown flat or the empty fridge. But Thor could tel from the thinness of Loki's lips, could feel each pang and hurt in his heart, echoed across the vast ocean.

Loki would stare at him, so open and vulnerable in a way that he never allowed himself to be around anyone else, and he would reach out a hand, pressing his fingers to the screen of his laptop for Thor to mimic.

The warm heat of the electronics was no substitute for the give of Loki's skin, but it was all Thor had.

“I'll always be here waiting for you,” Thor would tell him, even as Loki brushed him off and squared those elegant shoulders.

– – –

Thor puttered around his apartment, grabbing a cup of hot tea before sitting it back down to cool with a wince. He wondered if he should have decorated, but given that he would be alone this year... still, Thor regretted it now; he could have used the extra cheer.

Nevertheless, he put some holiday tunes to play from his laptop, and the sound helped fill the emptiness of his apartment. There was the added benefit of soothing his mother when she called.

“I'm so glad to hear you're getting into the spirit of things,” Frigga said. “I was so worried...”

“You don't have to be,” Thor laughed. “It's almost like I've actually been living alone for years, wow, go figure—”

Over the phone, Frigga harrumphed. “Hush, you. You'll always be my baby.”

“I know,” Thor said, teasing. “Though I'm expecting you to get a puppy to replace Loki and I any day now...”

“Well, actually...”

The call sailed on from there, chock full of dog breeds and stories of skiing, and Odin hollering about eggnog in the background. It was almost like he was home, except...

Thor glanced at that clock on his wall with a start. It was 4pm there, so 10pm Loki's time—his brother would be skyping him any minute. Thor let the call wind down, then as a goodbye, made a loud kissing sound to replace the kiss on the cheek he wanted to give her.

Content and ready for Loki's call, Thor settled down in his living room chair and sipped his tea—only to make a face; it had gone cold while he'd been talking to Frigga.

“Bleh,” he muttered, and drank it anyway.

Thor cut the holiday music and browsed the web while he waited, checking his email only to close it with a pale face when he saw how many e-cards he had to sort through. That could wait until tomorrow.

Thirty minutes passed with still no call.

After checking to make sure his Skype was open and functional, Thor dialed Loki himself. He usually preferred to wait for Loki to initiate the call given the time difference, but every now and then, Loki would get sucked into his work and lose track of time. Given how his boss had been riding Loki lately, it wouldn't surprise Thor if his brother was working on Christmas.

The tone rang out cheerfully has Thor waited for Loki to pick up.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the call timed out.

Nonplussed, Thor tried again.

Same thing.

Remembering a certain quote Loki liked to parrot about insanity and expecting different results, Thor gave it one more go.

When that one disconnected, Thor was ready to climb the walls. This had never—not in four years— _ever_  happened before. They'd missed calls because of sickness, sure, or work cropping up, or nights out, or a myriad of other reasons, but they'd always texted first to let the other know.

Thor hastily scrolled through their endless conversation, carried over through words and calls and picked up on video chats, like a crazy note passed back and forth in class until it became illegible to anyone but the writers. Perhaps he had missed something...?

But there was nothing. The only clue Thor could find was a cryptic message about Thor's Christmas present, and how Loki hoped it would be on time. Thor read his own response, demurring the need for a physical gift, and how Loki had laughed him off with— _“Oh, but I think you'll appreciate this one, brother...”_ before their stream of texts moved on.

Five o'clock now, and eleven Loki's time.

 _Okay._  Thor inhaled, groping for calm against the wave of anxiety building in his gut. That wasn't too late—Loki's bus home might've gotten stuck in traffic—

_do the buses even run that late though oh god_

—or maybe he got roped into a party and just couldn't find Wi-Fi. And his data was out. And he wasn't near a hotspot. And he was distracted. And—and—and—

And god, Thor wished that Loki was home. Forever. Safe. Two halves, joined again.

Right as that thought crossed Thor's mind, a heavy knock rattled his front door. Thor's heart had already frozen, though, a half-second before the sound even came, tightened already in preternatural anticipation.

_He's here._

No, Thor thought numbly. It couldn't be. It was probably just a neighbor at the wrong apartment, needing directions down the hall. He stumbled with leaden feet to his door, girdling that hope and bracing himself for the inevitable disappointment.

Before he reached the door, the knock sounded again, three raps—tap-tap-tap—anxious, like the person on the other side had been there for hours and not just a bare minute.

“Coming!” Thor shouted.

Thor hardly had the door unlatched and crack open before Loki— _Loki_ —with his long black hair and dark winter coat and wafting cologne that smelled like home—came barreling in.

“My flight got delayed,” Loki groused. “I was supposed to be here at _four,_ but... I figured this was better than a video call.”

“I...” Thor reached a shaking hand out toward his brother's face, a crazy part of him expecting a screen to leap up and block him, but as his fingers made contact with Loki's skin, he moaned with relief.

Loki surged to meet him, knocking him back with a kiss that burned like fire. They slotted perfectly, all teeth and passion and _four years—you were gone four years._

“Wait,” Loki gasped as he pulled back. Thor resisted, holding him close, because he was never going to let go, not now that Loki had been given back to him. “Thor, my luggage.”

Oh, right.

Still firmly attached to Loki, Thor toddled their bodies around, sniffing at Loki's chuckles, until he caught sight of Loki's carry-on. And suit case. And dufflebag.

Thor blinked. “Loki...?” he said, hesitant, because that was too much for just a few days.

Loki squeezed his brother. “I'm staying here for Christmas. And New Year's.”

Thor's heart sank.

“...And Valentine's,” Loki continued, “And Easter, and the Fourth of July...”

And Thor could only laugh, because his half was finally whole.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Be sure to check out [my tumblr](http://www.thorkidumpster.tumblr.com), where I shitpost a lot and cry about all the Thorki crap for more ~~maybe~~!


End file.
